


I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before

by Curse_my_sarcastic_nature



Series: Prompts & Other Things [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requests, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature/pseuds/Curse_my_sarcastic_nature
Summary: “You don’t wanna touch that, or you’ll get hurt.”Lian tilted her head up to look at him. “Like daddy?”“Yeah, like Roy.”Roy flipped them the bird from where he was lying on the couch. His arm was in a sling and he was covered in bruises, his left eye swollen. Inside, he had cracked ribs among other injuries, luckily none of which had reached his internal organs.“Shut up, babe.”“Well, that’s what happens when you try to go up against a whole crime family by yourself. You get bashed!” Dick said in a sing song voice. He could hear Roy rolling his eyes.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Lian Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Lian Harper
Series: Prompts & Other Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dickroy, Thank you for staying with me. & I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before.

Dick hummed as he used a fork to twirl the noodles in the pot. Next to him, Lian gripped tightly onto his arm. She was standing on her tiptoes on top of a plastic green step covered in brightly coloured stickers to give herself extra height. Her finger reached for the flame but Dick gently guided it away.

“Nuh uh Lian. You don’t wanna touch that, or you’ll get hurt.”

Lian tilted her head up to look at him. “Like daddy?”

“Yeah, like Roy.”

Roy flipped them the bird from where he was lying on the couch. His arm was in a sling and he was covered in bruises, his left eye swollen. Inside, he had cracked ribs among other injuries, luckily none of which had reached his internal organs.

“Shut up, babe.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you try to go up against a whole crime family by yourself. You get bashed!” Dick said in a sing song voice. He could hear Roy rolling his eyes.

“You’re a dick.”

Dick winked. “I know I am.”

“Is daddy gonna be okay?” Lian asked.

“Oh kiddo, he’s going to be fine. He’s just being a drama queen.”

Lian giggled and Dick pulled the pot off the stove. She helped him put together the spaghetti, putting extra noodles because that was just the way she liked it.

“Can we watch the quiz show?” Lian asked, once she had finished eating. Sauce was smudged around her mouth and she grinned brightly at him.

“I don’t know, it’s getting kinda late…”

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?”

There was no way anyone could resist Lian’s puppy eyes. Dick tried to keep a straight face, but sighed and smiled.

“Fine.”

Lian cheered and jumped onto the couch, landing right next to Roy and sipping the chairs down. Roy groaned.

“Be careful, would ya? Man down over here.”

Dick snorted and sat down on the armchair.

“A fragile baby.”

“Your baby.”

Dick laughed. “What’s the show called?”

Instead of answering the question, Roy replied with “Channel Nine. It runs until one, so put her to bed in about an hour.”

Dick nodded before turning to Lian. “Why do you want to watch a quiz show, Lian?”

“Daddy said it was educational. Also My Little Pony finished and now there’s nothing to watch.”

They went through the hour much faster than how time actually seemed to pass by. Lian didn’t get any right, expect for one about when a child’s tv show had been made. To compensate for it, Dick made up the craziest answers he could think of.

“ _Who is currently the most popular superhero_?” The tv blared and the timer started counting down.

“Arsenal!” Lian shouted.

“No! It’s Captain Cold!” Dick jumped up.

“No silly! He’s a villain!”

“It’s-“ Dick was cut off by the tv loudly announcing, “ _If you wrote down Superman, then you’re right, folks_!”

The seven remaining contestants turned their cards around and six of them had written down Superman, the other writing down Flash. They were sent home. Dick groaned in fake surprise and Lian laughed harder.

“I’ve met Superman!” She said.

“Hey, so have I!” Dick gently elbowed her.

“Alright, I think it’s time for bed, Lian.” Roy gently said from where he had been watching her.

“But Daddy,” she wined. Roy sent a pleading glance to Dick, who, as much as he wanted to spend more time with her, decided to help.

“No buts, Lian. I’m sure we can do this tomorrow as well.”

Lian glanced up at him. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

She held out her pinky finger and her entwined his in her small one. Dick then took her to bed, tucking her in.

“Night, Lian.”

“Night night.”

He dawdled back to where Roy was laying on the couch. The other man heaved himself up and Dick sat next to him. They sat in silence, Dick turned to fiddle with Roy’s hair. He allowed it, knowing it was calming for Dick’s ever racing mind. The evening had been stressful, and Roy was glad for the company.

Outside, a loud crack of thunder interrupted the silence, then the pounding of rain slamming against the windows. Dick leaned on closer to Roy, their safe little bubble protecting him from the world.

“ **Thank you for staying with me** ,” Roy said. “And for looking after Lian.”

Dick pressed a kiss to Roy’s check then dropped his head down onto the red head’s shoulder. “Anytime. Plus it’s not like you could look after to her yourself. You can hardly move without feeling pain.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “It’s not that bad.”

Dick snorted. “Whatever.” He stopped to look Roy seriously in the eyes. “Just be careful, okay? **I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much before.** I don’t want to loose you.”

Roy paused a moment. “No promises, but I’ll try my best.”

It was good enough. In the kind of lives they lived, it was the best they could promise. Dick hummed and pressed his forehead into Roy’s shoulder, letting feelings of safety, of love, of _home_ engulf him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
